


Let’s Make a Deal

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Let’s Make a Deal

* * *

Tilting your head back, you downed your third shot. Currently, it was just you and Sam sitting at a booth in the bar. Dean had gone off to fetch his current girlfriend. You hadn’t spent too much time with her, but you just didn’t like her. Simply chalking it up to not knowing her, you had no objections to her tagging along. Seeing movement out of the corner of you eye, you looked over and grinned. There was Dean. You’d been in love with him for about a year now, and while it hurt knowing you weren’t his type, you were happy for him. “Welcome back!” You beamed. 

“You guys remember Gabby?” He said as she sat down. 

“Yeah. How are you?” You tried to be polite for Dean’s sake.

Her eyes quickly scanned over you, and you knew why. She was thin and pretty. Chances are, she was a cheerleader in high school, and never left that mindset. You? You had some meat on you. Neither boy had ever commented on it, but you were very self-conscious. If you actually took the time to do hair and make-up, you thought you were pretty attractive. Who had time for that in the hunting world, though? Gabby gave you a fake smile, making you tighten your jaw. “I’m good, sweetie.” She said.

“Whey don’t you girls get to know each other, and we’ll go get some drinks.” Dean suggested. You let Sam out and watched them walk away. It was pretty crowded, so you knew that they would be a bit.

“You should probably _leave_.” She said, your eyes snapping to her. 

Raising your eyebrow, you looked confused. “I’m sorry? _What_?”

She chuckled. “Men that look like _that_ don’t need to be seen with girls who look like… _you_.” Gabby shrugged. “You’re what? Fifty pounds over weight?” She guessed, her eyes looking you over again. “I _also_ see how you look at Dean. Keep dreaming, honey. He isn’t a chubby chaser. Obviously.” Her words stung. It brought back all the rude comments from school. All the teasing, the jokes, the pranks. “I’d also look into a gym membership.” She added.

You chewed your lip slightly. As you went to open your mouth, you saw the boys returning. Letting Sam in, you gave him a small smile. “I’ll be right back. Just gonna run to the bathroom.” You motioned to the side. They nodded, turning their attention to each other, and their drinks. Holding back tears, you made it look like you were going to the bathroom, but you looped around the bar and walked out.

The motel that you were staying at was only a few blocks away, so you simply walked back. It was a cool spring night, so you weren’t worried about getting cold. Taking a deep breath, you wiped away a stray tear. You had no idea if you were doing the right thing. You had no idea if Dean would hate you after this or not. All you knew was that if you didn’t, you would be the fat friend for the rest of your life, always the target for people like her.

Walking into your room, you shut the door and kicked off your shoes. It was ten minutes before you gained the courage to do what you planned. “Damn it.” You muttered. “ _Crowley_!” You said as loud as you dared. He seemed to have a soft spot for you, so he usually would show up when you called.

“Yes, love?” He asked from behind you. Spinning around, his face fell. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Licking your lips, you swallowed. “I…I want to make a _deal_ , Crowley.” You told him. “I want you to give me the perfect body.”  Another tear escaped.

He moved closer to  you, shaking his head. “What’s brought this on? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with your body. You’re a _goddess_.”

“No, I’m not.” You sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Dean’s new girlfriend reminded me of that tonight.” The mention of Dean’s name made Crowley’s face shift from concerned to angry. “She pointed out how over weight I am, how men that look like them don’t need to be seen with girls like me, and that she sees how I look at Dean. Told me to keep dreaming, that he’s not a chubby chaser.” Crowley had moved to pull you into his side as you cried.

Gently making you look at him, he smiled. “I’m going to show you _exactly_ how you should be treated. If that bloody moron can’t see how amazing you are, it’s because he doesn’t deserve you.” He said sweetly. “Will you let me show you how gorgeous you really are?”

After a moment, you bit your bottom lip and nodded. Maybe you just needed someone to hold you for the night, make you believe the words he was saying. Even if when you woke up, reality would set it.

Crowley really did make you feel like a goddess that night. Not once did you feel the need to shy away. He hadn’t even zapped away right after, which was slightly shocking. You two had laid naked, under the covers, chatting. It was nice to relax and laugh. You had no expectations from sleeping with him, and you wouldn’t pretend to. Before you knew it, you had drifted off, snuggling your pillow between  your arms, your head resting on just part of it. He had slipped out quietly after pulling the sheet up to your shoulders.

Once he was sure you wouldn’t wake, he got dressed and clenched his jaw. Snapping his fingers, he popped himself into Dean’s room, which wasn’t too far down the hall. “Hello, _Squirrel_.” His smooth voice broke the silence around the moans in the room.

The girl that was on top of Dean screamed and rolled off of him, pulling the sheet over her chest. Dean covered himself and leaned on his elbows. “What the _hell_ , Crowley?” He snapped.

“See, for once, my issue isn’t entirely with _you_.” Crowley shrugged. “It’s with her.” He pointed to Gabby, making her eyes go wide.

“I’ve never even _met_ you!” She yelled.

He shrugged, giving her a ‘whatever’ look. “Ah, but I’ve heard about _you_.” Dean looked confused. “Don’t look so confused, Squirrel.” He snapped, obviously annoyed. “See, your little fling there? The one looking like she went swimming in mommy’s make up? She said some very hurtful things to Y/N this evening.” His eyes were staring at Gabby. “She needs to be taught a lesson. See, _she_ needs to know what it feels like to be judged negatively by her looks. Well, and that looks aren’t everything.” Snapping his fingers, a grin spread across his cheeks. “Now, you’re going to gain weight. Lots of it. So, _you_ may want to go shopping. Oh! And before I forget, I’d get used to being in the dark.” Turning to Dean, his face fell. “As for you, if I have to comfort her again, you won’t get off as easy.” With that, he was gone.

“What the hell?” Dean mumbled. He slid out of bed and pulled on his boxer briefs and jeans.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” Gabby snapped, obviously offended.

He looked over his shoulder. “To see what the hell that was about, that’s what.” Getting up, he didn’t bother with his shirt. He had the spare key to your room, so he didn’t even knock once he got there. Walking in, he stopped dead in his tracks. He did not expect to see you laying naked in bed. Clearing his throat, he shut the door a bit loudly.

Groaning, you stretched. “Crowley, what the he–” You stopped as you looked over your side, eyes growing wide. Sitting up, you pulled the sheet tight to your chest. “Uhhhh…” You looked around, spotting a note from Crowley.

 _Hello, Love._  
You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you. The issue has been addressed. I had an amazing time. If you ever need reminding, you know who to call.  
-Crowley

Smiling, you set it down on the nightstand. “ _You slept with Crowley?!?!_ ” Dean snapped you out of your own little world. “Crowley. The King of Hell?” He was pissed. 

You held the sheet to you as you got out of bed. “ _Excuse_ me?” You were pissed, tear stains still on your cheeks, made more evident by your mascara. “Why the hell do you care?” Shaking your head, your knuckles turned white on the sheets. “Just because you wouldn’t touch me with a ten foot pole, doesn’t mean other men don’t find me attractive. Apparently, Crowley is one of them.” You told him.

“So, what? Are you dating him or something? How long have you been sleeping with him?”

“No. And just tonight. Not that it’s any of your business.” Your cheeks were heating up, between your anger, and realizing that all you were wearing was a bed sheet. “Now, If you’ll excuse me, I think you should leave.” Your voice was calm.

Dean stood his ground. “ _No_.” He crossed his arms.

You looked at him, shocked. “And why not?” You asked, tilting your head.

Licking his lips, he moved a bit closer. “Because I don’t like the thought of that douche-bag touching what _should_ be mine.” His voice held a danger to it, sending shivers down your spine.

“If you cared so much, why go out and bang every Barbie you can get to drop their panties?” You snapped, dropping your own voice. “And why not say anything until now? Don’t want to admit that you’re into a bigger girl?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t want to push you away!” Dean said, sighing. “I didn’t think that you’d be interested in me. Gabby’s the first girl you’ve seen me date, I fly off the handle easily, and I have a habit of dying. Not exactly the kind of guy you should go for.”

“You’re an _idiot_.” You teased. “I’ve been in love with you for ages.”

Dean looked shocked. “ _Really_?” He asked, hopeful.

You nodded. “But, I need time, Dean. If _anything_ is going to happen between us, I need time. I can’t jump into anything. Not after tonight. Not after Gabby.” You told him honestly.

“I get it. She’s gone. Walked out when I came over here.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’ll give you whatever time you need. Can we just…not let this effect our friendship in the mean time? And no more sleeping with Crowley?” The thought made him cringe.

You gave him a small smile. “I can try. And, don’t worry, it’s not like I plan on jumping into bed with him any time soon. So, now that that’s settled, can I get some sleep?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah. Night, Y/N.” He said, kissing your forehead before walking out. That was an unexpected night.


End file.
